Siblings
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: In the Chief's house in the South Pole three "siblings" looked at the squirming mass of red and blue blankets. The baby girl looked up at them with wide eyes. Actually Hakoda/Ursa if you squint.


**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

**A/N**: Written from a discussion on capslock_atla over on livejournal. For **Amanda_violet** over there! Also I swear I'm working on other things.

* * *

In the Chief's house in the South Pole three "siblings" looked at the squirming mass of red and blue blankets. The baby girl looked up at them with wide eyes. Katara cooed at the baby, softly whispering about all the fun they were going to have as sisters and how older brothers are horrible sometimes but they could stick together. Said "brothers" shared a look. Prior to this Zuko and Sokka had a conversation that consisted of the reasons why a little brother would be much better than a little sister. For Zuko it hopefully meant a non-crazy sibling. For Sokka it meant he could have someone who shared his love of meat.

"And when you're old enough I can teach you waterbending. You'd like that wouldn't you Nuka," Katara offered the baby.

"Why do you assume she's going to be a waterbender?" Zuko asked. "She has an equal chance of being a firebender, a waterbender, or not even bending at all."

"Yeah, I mean, l kind of hope she can't bend. Then I won't have to go through another round of getting soaked by magic water," Sokka complained.

Katara turned to her brother. "Sokka that's not nice to say, especially if she does turn out to be a waterbender."

"Neither of you are even addressing the fact that she could bend fire." Zuko felt left out of this conversation. It wasn't something the Fire Lord was used to.

"Why? You're mom's not a firebender. I assumed you and Azula inherited your bending from your father," Katara responded.

"And where did you get your bending?" Zuko accused.

"I don't know. I assume there were benders on both sides of my family. Besides Gran Gran is from the Northern Tribe with plenty of benders. And she's Dad's mom." Zuko just glared. "So unless you know of a firebender on your mother's side I don't think there's a possibility she will bend fire."

Zuko smirked. He wanted to watch their faces when he told them that, yes; she has a firebender in her heritage. "Mom does have firebending ability in her family. In fact we kind of all met him."

"Who have we all met? Wait, are you saying Jeong Jeong is related to you?" Sokka asked.

"Not Jeong Jeong."

"Ew don't tell me Iroh is somehow related-"

"How could you even guess that? That's sick man." Zuko didn't know how thought processes worked in Sokka's head.

"Well then who?" Katara offered.

"Avatar Roku. He's my great grandfather. We "met" him at the Fire Temple."

"You're lying," Sokka accused.

"He's not," Ursa injected. "My grandfather is Roku. How did you know?" She asked her son.

"Uncle, in a really backwards way, told me."

"Ah, he would. Now I think its time for someone's feeding," she said bending down to pick up her daughter. The baby gurgled happily in response.

The three stood their ground as Ursa took the baby with her to a corner for her feeding. The boys shifted uncomfortably while Katara wondered if this was Ursa's first child she nursed herself. She wasn't going to voice this question, however.

"I think Nuka will like the Fire Nation," Zuko suddenly said.

"She could like the South Pole better. Besides, she's going to be here more often," Katara countered. Zuko glared. He'd only just found his mother again and now was coming to realize she might actually want to stay here. Away from him. He began to slightly resent both Hakoda and Nuka.

"Well Mom wants to spend time with me. And Azula as she recovers." Zuko wasn't pouting, he swore.

"Ok, so what makes you think Nuka will like it better?" Sokka asked.

"Besides the warmth? She's the sister of the Fire Lord, she practically a princess. What kid wouldn't want everything?"

"And being a prince made you happy?" Katara asked snidely.

"That's completely different and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? I think she'll be happier here, at least she'll have more family!"

"She'll be on a block of ice surrounded by peasants!"

"Hey! Take that back!" Sokka decided at that moment to join the argument.

"Make me!" Zuko yelled. And he did, by throwing a punch at Zuko's face. Zuko retaliated landing a kick on Sokka's stomach.

"Don't beat up my brother!" Katara now joined, water-whipping Zuko across his thigh. A fireball aimed just to the side of Katara's head caused Sokka to tackle Zuko. "Angry jerk! You can't do that anymore!" Sokka yelled trying to hit any part of Zuko he could. Katara decided to join in as well and their fight digressed into an all out brawl on the floor.

Hakoda came in to see his son, daughter, and stepson fighting it out again on the floor while Ursa was just shaking her head. He had to remind himself that one was a master swordsman, another a master waterbender, and the third the Fire Lord and master firebender.

"They're at it again?" He asked taking the baby from her.

"Yes. You'd think they were all small children instead of teenagers who helped save the world."

Hakoda looked down at his daughter and said "see all the trouble you cause? I really hope you're not this bad when you're older." For her part Nuka gurgled happily.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
